The Steal of a Lifetime
by sweetchild16
Summary: Not every moment with the Jonas Brothers is magical...Sometimes it's stolen...
1. Biggest Fans, Yeah, Right?

Disclaimer: Jonas Brothers not mine...Never Was, Never Will Be

Please Enjoy the story..Hannah will come to the story..promise this isn't just a Mary-Sue story...Believe me even I have standards...Meaning..I don't like stereotypical stories...

This was it

_This was it._ Jesse thought as she entered the pristine house. Pulling out a pin from her hair she began to pick the lock of the first door she can reach. The door didn't even creak as she stepped into the room. Jesse stared at the figures on the three twin beds. _Boys, _she concluded by the mess the ridiculous sleeping postures.

"Remember get a cellphone, two shirts, pants and finally a...pen?" a voice reminded her through a communicator. "What the hell is the pen for?" the voice asked in disbelief.

"The pen is for fun Janice" she whispered angrily. "Now, shush so I can get this over it."

"I have no problem with it just be careful, Jesse" Janice prompted. "Don't let your ass get caught" she added with a silent chuckle.

With a sigh Jesse started to look for the stuff she was going to steal. See, the deal isn't about the money, Jesse Storms and partner in crime, as well as sister, Janice Storms are filthy rich but Jesse had been diagnosed of kleptomania but her sister, she was in it for the thrill. They steal from the rich since it won't bother them much and well, they have the security that is just too good to be passed on for a challenge.

Jesse searched for a phone but found a Sidekick instead. _Even better_. Then she took two shirts that were scattered on the floor. _Too easy_. Then for the fun she decided that the other shirt should be one the of boys' were wearing. She picked the middle one, he was on his right side legs tangled with the bed sheets, pillows forgotten as it was accompanying the mess on the floor. Jesse took a scissor from the desk and kneeled behind the boy.

She can't help but whiff up the faint scent of cologne and sweat the boy was covered in. She started to cut from the bottom up, she desperately choked on the laugh threatening to burst from her. Since this was too extreme even by her standards, but it was a risk. Every steal it was the same, another stupid thing to liven up the night to make it much more memorable. She was already at the collar, she then started to cut at the sleeves, it was hard since he was lying on one side. Nonetheless she fished the job leaving the boy with one sleeve.

The final thing on the list was the pen, she thought it was the easiest. She pulled out the drawer and saw lots of pens. No, really, the drawer was nearly full._ "Damn, what are these people? The pen factory." _She saw it was a Parker and thought it was good enough. She was about to leave, placing all the stuff she stole on the messenger bag with her. She heard a slight shiver , she saw the boy she had robbed the clothes off shivering from the coldness of the room.

She debated whether to place the blanket or turn off the airconditioning unit. Since the blanket was twisted on his feet she decided to turn off the A.C. instead. Big mistake, it went out with a loud click that threatened to wake the person sleeping on the far right side of the room. "Huh?" he peered through his slightly long and disheveled har._ He's still half-asleep. _This has happened before, so she walked towards him pulling out the ski mask she was wearing and placed her hands on his cheeks.

"Shh, honey. You'll wake the others. This is Mommy. Go back to sleep, son." she cooed out. This always works, with slight relunctance the boy buried himself on the covers again.

"Mom can I have a kiss?" the boy asked.

_What?! _she thought but with slight hesitation. She pressed a kiss on his cheek. He looked contented enough so he slowly drifted back to sleep.

She thought that was the worst of it. As she moved out of the room she stared at the boys in whatever light the moon had to offer and noticed how they looked familiar in a vague memory.

That's all. The task was finished.

BAM! The door opened forcefully and slammed against her face knocking off one of her tooth causing some of the blood to drip to her chin. Then her nose started to ache. On the other side was a man in a suit while he held tightly her sister. When she saw what happened she struggled against the grip. "Oh my gosh, Jesse, your bleeding."

"Nick, Joe, Kevin, are you boys alright?" the man asked. He had a muscular built and colored skin. His voice etched with worry.

The boys awoke with the jolt of the door. "Yeah" the boy who was asleep before at the left side of the room replied.

"What happened to my clothes?" The middle one said. With this Janice couldn't help but laugh. She had figured what happened. She was smart after all. But most of all she recognized the boys.

"Well, if it isn't the Jonas Brothers" she smirked. "Jesse, are you okay?" she began again with worry. "Did you have to bang the damn door?" she questioned the man.

He replied with a gruff huff before he threw her too on the ground where Jesse was still bleeding. "Fangirls" he muttered before calling someone on his walkie-talkie.

That's when something clicked in Janice's head, she had an idea that would get them out of this mess...

She screamed in a childish manner jumping all in all pulling Jesse on her feet. "Oh my totally golly gosh. It's the Jonas Brothers in person! We are your biggest fans. We really love you. When we like learned you were here we just had to see you!" she squealed.

"We do?" Jesse tried to catch up but with having her brains scrambled it was kinda hard.

"We're so sorry. Is your friend alright?" The one Jesse kissed a while ago asked before walking to their closet to fetch a towel.

"Just as long you won't call our parents?" Jesse said with worry and hopefulness in her voice.

"Not a chance" a voice said from behind. Jesse assumed they were the parents. Suddenly, a little boy ran into the room and hugged the boy who he resembles the most. "Kevin, what happened?" he asked his brother.

"Nothing we couldn't handle" he replied.

"I'm still shirtless!" the middle one replied.

_I'm still bleeding_. Jesse thought faintly before the boy returned with a towel. "Here you go" he said handing her the towel. "Thanks"

She used it to wipe her mouth and nose cringing at the contact.

"We need to talk to you young missies" Mrs. Jonas said and motioned for them to walk to the living room where Jesse had broken into.

"This is gonna be a long night" Janice commented.

"Don't even remind me" Jesse replied with a groan.

"I'm sorry" Janice mumbled.

"It was fun when it lasted" Jesse assured her guilty sister.

"I'm sure it was." she grinned. "You ripped his clothes off didn't you?"

"Totally" she replied...Well. They can laugh first before execution..

Hope you liked...Rate and message... please?


	2. This WAS an XOX

Here is chapter two..I hope you like it…

I would make a banner for this, including the new characters..Tell me if you would like to see it, or if you would like a banner after all, I just want you to be able to visualize the characters and scenery..So please, message me…

--xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox--

"E-bay?" Mrs. Jonas repeated.

"Yeah, it's a place where you sell stuff for big cash?" Janice replied to the perplexed mistress of the household.

"I know what it is dear; believe me having seen a snot rag of Johnny Depp is quite memorable." With the thought of annoyance etched on the Jonas family's faces, Mrs. Jonas released a yawn.

"Why are you doing this, hadn't my boys deserved a rest for a change?"

"Yeah, I mean come on." Joe, the one they had earlier undressed, groaned with frustration.

"What are your surnames?" Mr. Jonas asked in kind.

"Um- Um.. Daddy doesn't need to know about this" Jesse stuttered.

"Yeah right" Kevin scoffed. "It ain't gonna be that easy."

"Oh please" Janice got down on her knees. "Daddy's gonna kill us."

"We just wanted to earn money for our own" Jesse retorted, pulling her sister to her feet.

"We do?" Janice whispered back.

"What did you say?" Kevin asked with skepticism.

"We do," Janice continued. "-needed the money."

"Can't we just let them go already" Nick pleaded. "I mean it's not like they are any different from the paparazzi"

"They ripped of my shirt!" Joe cried indignantly.

"So do thousands of other girls," Frankie countered.

"In my sleep" Joe emphasized with his hand gestures, quite frankly, over-reacting. It might be from the sleep or the lack of it.

"Okay, that's enough!' Mrs. Jonas yelled amidst the arising commotion. She pulled the girls by their wrists and handed them to Big Rob, the guy that had earlier busted their actions. "Just go home and let us be, please."

As they got shoved through the door, the thought of humiliation and failure was soon changed by the mutter of, "Boy, they were cranky." Subsequently, laughter ensued.

"Tell me about it" Jesse replied, giggles fighting to get out.

Soon enough a plain looking taxi passed their way, 3 minutes after they were walking away from the Jonas household.

"Looks like our ride home" Janice contemplated.

"Where to Misses Storms" the driver asked in his British accent.

"Take us home, Matt" Janice muttered. This was part of the escape plan, the taxi cab was just a cover-up, it doesn't transform to any machine, it's just a taxi cab that their daddy owned, perfect for escape.

--xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox--

"We got caught" Janice grumbled unto her pillow.

"Let it go, Janice" Jesse cooed out from the other side of the adjoining rooms.

"We never get caught before" Janice replied.

"First time for everything my dear sis," Jesse whispered. As she decided to slump off in her own bed, she got poked in the thigh. "Oh, hell no." she cried in surprise, she pulled from her pocket a pen, the very pen she stole that night.

"Guess I can add this to my memorabilia" she contemplated before placing it on her drawer. "The Jonas Brothers, who would have though, eh?" she asked the air but got an answer from someone instead.

"Yeah, it was one hell of a night." Janice broke out into a yawn.

"S.OS."

"What did you say?" Janice shouted in disbelief, she didn't know Jesse listened to the Jonas Brothers.

"I said X.O.X, as in, hugs and kisses" Jesse replied, thinking her sister has lost her mind.

"Yeah," Janice whispered again.

"I hope we never see them again," Jesse finally shouted, before she decided to doze off, determined on forgetting all about the brothers and her ill-fated hobby.

"_Well I don't know about that," _Janice thought before following in sweet slumber.

--xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox--

"Dad, this is so stupid," Janice complained.

"It's business, now please go wake up Jesse" Their dad, Mr. Steven Storms, said sternly to his older daughter.

Janice merely stared at her father incredulously.

"That wasn't a request, Janice Railin Storms" he uttered. Janice cringed at the use of her full name.

"I'm awake, Dad," Jesse said as she entered the room. "What is going on?"

"There would be a formal dinner this evening, I want you two to dress up and join me" Mr. Steven turned his back unto them. "Now please, remember your manners. You can go."

"Yes, Dad," They replied in unison.

--xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox--

"Nick, wake up" Mrs. Jonas shook her son to consciousness. "I give up, Joe, please wake your brother for breakfast."

Joe thought about the best approach to wake up the slumbering Nick. As he got the perfect idea, he climbed unto the bed next to his younger brother.

"Are you sure you wanna do that, Joseph?" Kevin arrived, looking quite amused at the unfolding action in front of him.

Instead of answering, Joe settled for a nod. Then suddenly jumped crushing his brother underneath, if there were anything broken it was muffled by the scream the eloped Nick's throat. "Wake up, 'Fro Bro!" Joe yelled.

"Get off!" Nick shoved Joe off him. Holding his arm, where Joe had previously claimed as his bean bag chair. "What was that for?" he asked in agony.

"Nothing, just wanted to greet you a good morning" Joe managed to choke out between laughs.

Sure enough the room became a war zone. As Mrs. Jonas entered the room, feathers were floating down, beds messier and the boys were worse than chickens.

"Joe, I only wanted your brother to wake up." She groaned out.

"Sorry, Mom," Joe sheepishly grinned.

"Please fix this," she asked or ordered, it was hard to determine from all the feathers.

"Yes, Ma'am," All three boys replied with a salute.

"Do it fast, remember we have a formal dinner to attend to" she inquired as she closed the door.

"Man we are gonna look dorky wearing suits," Kevin whined as the door shut closed.

"Speak for yourself," Nick said. "First dibs on the shower" he cried out as they raced towards the bathroom, well, as he raced alone.

"Man, that was a bit sad to watch," Joe muttered before he and Kevin broke out in laughter.

Little did they know, "Storms" are brewing their way, may Lord, Save Our Souls.

--SoSoSoSoSoSoSoSoSoS--

Tnx for those that reviewed.. Sorry it was a bit slow at pace…

Once again, please rate and/ or review…

I would make banners for this..Tell me if you agree on it..or if you would like to see it…

After all visualizations would make the story much more vivid, right?


End file.
